1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to providing digital media content. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing solid-state storage devices containing digital data to a user. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention more particularly relates to apparatus and methods for writing to and dispensing solid-state storage devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, a growing number of consumers are turning to solid-state storage devices such as thumb drives and memory cards for their computer storage needs in lieu of optical storage devices, such as CD-ROMs and DVDs, due to the increased durability, reliability, portability, and ease of storing and retrieving digital media.
Furthermore, solid-state storage devices may also allow content providers to deliver more timely and relevant content with more flexibility and lower cost as compared to traditional optical storage devices. As such, content providers such as photo labs, digital photographers, software firms, electronic game developers, or movie studios may wish to start providing content on solid-state storage devices instead of or in addition to the optical formats they currently provide.
A lack of physical, electro-mechanical, and mechanical features on currently designed universal serial bus (USB) solid state devices make loading and dispensing unreliable being prone to mistakes just as misalignment and jamming. Current USB memory device housings are primarily for cosmetic purposes, such as for marketing or branding and are not designed for handling by an automated machine such as a dispenser or a kiosk. In other words, the current devices would be often loaded incorrectly and not easily moved throughout an automated dispenser.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system for writing and dispensing solid-state storage devices. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser and writing port device that can dispense solid state memory efficiently while providing resistance to jamming, either during loading or during writing and transfer.